


Day Five

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: September Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace really wants her to be okay, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Could be read as ship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Noodle's not okay, can you tell i've been working on Someone I Trust?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: "I bought a new sweater because my life has no meaning."





	Day Five

Noodle is my best friend in the entire fuckin’ world. 

 

God, it just breaks my heart to see her the way she is sometimes. Like, today for example. Today Arturo came into town, so I went out to have lunch with him. Yeah, it ran real long, but I was still only gone for two and a half hours. When I got back, she was lying on the couch with orange hair. I’m only slightly embarrassed to admit it took me a few minutes to figure it out. 

 

“Hey, uh, babe?”

 

“Yes, Ace, I dyed my hair. Also, I bought a new sweater because my life has no meaning.”

 

I sighed, then went to put away my leftovers in the fridge. When I got back into the living room, Noodle had moved to one side of the couch. And she was a smoking a blunt. She may have also been crying, but I couldn’t really tell. I sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She leaned into me easily, burying her face into my chest. I could hear her quiet sobs now as she cried on me. Her hand was shaking a bit, so I pulled away her drug and set it in the ashtray. With her newly freed hand, she grabbed onto my shirt tightly. 

 

I just held her. Her hair was less greasy than usual, a blessing for me, really. She must’ve washed it when she dyed it. Lucky, I guess, even if I still don’t know why she did it. I wanted an explanation, but even I know you shouldn’t push someone like that. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed gently. It… backfired. She started crying harder and louder. As I went to remove my arms, though, my best friend grabbed them. She probably didn’t mean to grab them so tight (read: definitely, she apologized a bunch of times later when she saw the marks she left behind), but I didn’t pay it any mind. I just focused on her. 

 

“Don’t. Don’t leave me too.  _ Please _ , oh god Ace,  _ please don’t leave _ . I can’t handle it,  _ fuck _ , I can’t handle any of this.”

 

“Christ, baby,” I breathed out as I pulled her as close as I could, “I’m right here, Noodle. I won’t leave you. Just… tell me how to help you. I wanna make it better. Tell me how I can help you.”

 

“Make him stop, please, I can’t handle it anymore. He keeps texting me, asking me to help him. I can’t do that anymore. I wasted so much time taking care of  _ him _ . I didn’t even get to do stupid shit  _ just because _ I was young and stupid and it’s all his fault.”

 

I rested my chin on top of her head, “Stupid shit, huh? Like dye your hair some weird color  _ just because _ ? Or buy a sweater  _ just because _ ? It looks really punk, by the way, I’m totally gonna steal it later.”

 

She barked out a laugh as I drew a hand up through her newly-orangeified hair. Noodle melted in my grasp like an ice cream in an oven. I kept her close through the lazy afternoon that followed. And if a certain singer had objections about letting her show off her new hair in the video we filmed the very next day, well, that was his problem. Honestly, I think hers are a bit more severe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up skipping yesterday bc the video threw me for a loop & now I'm finally posting this. I might end up doing day six this weekend instead, we'll have to see. Anyways, gosh I just seem to love hurting my faves. I just... I have a lot of feelings about Noodle's feelings towards Murdoc. And I've got a lot of Nuace feelings too, even just for their friendship. Anyways, if you wanna come talk to me, my Tumblr is @grlz-babe. If you liked, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe y'all!


End file.
